All's Fair In Love And War
by Chase the Cheshire Cat
Summary: A series of one-shots with different guys from PJO/HOO. Hermes/OC Nico/OC Apollo/OC Malcolm/OC Taking requests :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! I'm making a series of one-shots about different OC's and PJO/HOO guys. Feel free to send in a request, or just read and enjoy! –Cheshire Cat**

**The Staff of Hermes:**

Johanna Jackson sat on a low tree branch near the Great Lawn in Central Park, a book propped up on her knees. Her striking green eyes darted swiftly across the page despite her dyslexia, the book managing to hold her attention regardless of her ADHD. Her royal blue cami top fluttered about and her black shorts accentuated her long tanned legs. She pushed her large black glasses up her dainty nose, relishing the time spent away from training. Her muscles relaxed slightly and a sigh brushed past her lips at the slight relief. Despite her tranquil position, her large, doe-like eyes peered around alertly every so often before whizzing back to the words in her book.

Slowly, she closed and gently tossed her book to the blanket a few meters away on which her brother, Percy, and his new girlfriend, Annabeth, were sitting. Johanna stretched, muscles pulling back in protest, and lazily glanced at her surroundings. One hand rested on her blue seahorse necklace while the other twitched and hovered over her black braded bracelet adorned with a silver dagger charm. The necklace had been a gift from her father, Poseidon the God of the sea, and the bracelet was a birthday present from her two best friends, Travis and Connor Stoll, twin sons of Hermes God of messengers (among many other things).

Her black sandal covered foot tapped out a beat on the wood of the tree. Johanna's loose brown wavy hair stirred around her face lightly as she pursed her blood red lips in thought. Why had she agreed to do this? Percy and Annabeth had been going out for exactly a month, but this would be their first real, out of camp date. Both parties had been nervous and being Percy's sister and Annabeth's friend made her the perfect choice of 'chaperone' though she was not much older than either of them. Though she was only just sixteen, Johanna had already helped lead Camp Half-blood to a victory in the war against Kronos. Percy had turned down immortality for Annabeth, whereas Johanna had a different reason:

_The remaining heroes of Camp Half-blood stood in the throne room of Olympus before the Gods, waiting to be rewarded. "Johanna Jackson, my daughter, we have decided to offer you immortality and a place among the Gods." Poseidon declared. Johanna took a moment to think about this before stepping forward from her place between Lee Fletcher and Will Solace. She curtsied and addressed the Gods one at a time, beginning with "Lord Zeus," and ending with "and last, but by no means least, Lord Hermes." He graced her with a smile that managed to make her feel warm inside every time he graced her with it. _

_"As much as I appreciate your offer, I am afraid I must decline." Johanna held her breath, waiting for the reactions. Everyone sat in stunned silence so she elaborated. "With all due respect, becoming mortal means leaving behind my family and watching them die. I could never do that." She hung her head. _

_"Sally and Perseus? You will forget about them after a few centuries!" Poseidon exclaimed. _

_"That's not what I was talking about. As much as I would miss my mom and Percy, I was talking about my bigger family. Them." Johanna pointed to the demigods behind her. "But, they aren't really your family. Godly blood has no DNA." Zeus responded as if explaining to a small child. "That's where you're wrong, Lord Zeus. They ARE my family. When I first found out I was a demigod, Travis and Connor stayed up all night with me trying to make me smile, because they know what it's like. Clarisse taught me to fight when I was so much weaker than the others at camp. Annabeth let me borrow her books when I ran out of my own. Jake Mason made me armor for capture the flag, he spent days on it, and he was on the opposing team! Nico listened to me when I was upset and gave me guidance. Today, I lived to see my friends perish. Charles Beckendorf, Selina Beauregard, Castor Vine **(I made up his last name because I couldn't find one)**! Michael Yew, a son of Apollo, went missing after Percy and I flooded the bridge. Do you know what Will and Lee, HIS OWN BROTHERS, did? Instead of wallowing in self-pity, they comforted me. They are as much brothers to me as Percy is! I care about these people like my family, and I've watched too many of them die already. I couldn't lose more. I am sorry, Lord Zeus, but I must decline your offer." _

_Johanna sucked in a shaky breath a bit light headed from her rant. She walked back over to Will and Lee and gripped their hands tightly. All the Gods looked shocked at the outburst, some hung their heads in shame and some looked at Johanna in awe. Hermes sent her another smile and her heart melted. Finally, Zeus stood. "Well, isn't there anything you would like from us?" Johanna thought about that for a second before replying. "Could you promise not to smite me for what I said?" She smiled winningly. The Gods nodded their ascent, and Hermes stood. The room quieted in anticipation of his words. "I am speechless. Earlier, you showed your bravery, fighting against Kronos. You showed exceptional skill, heroism, and tenacity. But you just blew that out of the water, no pun intended. You showed that you are a team player, kind, and loyal. These are things us Gods could learn from. You are an example to us all, thank you, Johanna Jackson." The girl in question curtsied awkwardly to Lord Hermes, blushing like mad. Her knees had gone weak at his words and her heart pounded erratically. _

_After the meeting, Hermes cornered her. "I meant what I said, Johanna." Hermes told her. "Thank you Lord Hermes. But you can call my Jo." Johanna responded. Hermes suddenly pulled her into a tight hug, letting go just as quickly. "Thank you, Jo." He Zoomed away to talk to Travis and Connor, but Johanna still stood there, her whole body buzzing from the hug._

Johanna snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a van parking in front of her tree on the Great Lawn. Looking around, no one other than Percy and Annabeth had noticed it. The sign on the side of it read: Hermes Express. Percy and Annabeth walked over wearily and Johanna saw Hermes get out. He looked amazing in his Brown uniform and cleats, his salt-and-pepper curly hair sticking out from under the brown cap. She smiled to herself but felt her cheeks heat up when she noticed how muscular his arms were in his t-shirt. "Hi" Percy waved awkwardly and Annabeth rolled her eyes at him.

Hermes looked around frantically, "Where's your sister?" He asked Percy. Johanna blinked rapidly, not believing her ears. Hermes was looking for _her_? Percy looked confused. "You know, the pretty, smart one? Johanna?" Hermes was panicking. She finally registered that Hermes was looking for her (and that he had called her pretty _and_ smart.) and leapt gracefully like a cat from the tree, landing gently at his side, "Lord Hermes." Johanna dipped into a curtsy.

"It's just Hermes, Jo." Hermes look a lot calmer now, but he was still jittery and he bounced on the balls of his feet.

"What's wrong Hermes?" Johanna questioned. "Where're George and Martha?" Percy asked at the same time. Annabeth's eyes widened and she looked half alarmed, and half gleeful, "You lost your Caduceus!" She exclaimed. Hermes shushed her.

"Annabeth, why don't you go wait for Percy and I by the blanket, and have some pizza, we'll talk to Hermes." Hermes nodded emphatically, "Inside." Johanna added. Hermes looked at her with wide eyes before nodding and hurrying inside his van.

"Look, Annabeth, I'll get Percy back to you in time for your special dinner." Johanna assured her, assuming that Percy had planned one like he had promised. Annabeth nodded, eyeing the girl as if she had said something strange. " '_Jo'_? Really? Since when have you and Hermes been on a first name basis?" Percy asked as soon as Annabeth was out of ear shot. Johanna just shrugged, face heating up like a furnace, and turned to enter the van.

Percy sat on a box opposite Hermes while Johanna (getting over her nervousness) sat next to Hermes, wrapping an arm around his shaking-and muscular-shoulder. "So what happened?" She questioned gently. He told them the story of how his Caduceus got stolen, staring at his empty hands the whole time **(A/N: If you want to know the full story and how they get it back, read the story! It's in the Demigod Diaries.)** Johanna pitied Hermes, understanding his fear of being teased by the other Gods and she resolved to help him get back his symbol of power before anyone else found out.

She was about to speak her mind when Percy spoke up. "We'll get you your Caduceus back by five, if you help me. You're the God of travel…I need you to get me a place to have dinner with Annabeth for our anniversary." Hermes nodded and they quickly discussed the plans. Johanna wan't too surprised that Percy had forgotten the dinner, but she now understood Annabeth's look of shock when she mentioned it. "What about you, Jo? What do you want?" Johanna looked up and shook her head, "I'm alright thank you." Hermes wouldn't accept that. "I _will_ repay you! You need a reward." He vowed and she laughed, shaking her head at his antics before following Percy back to Annabeth.

**A/N: Time skip to after they got back his Caduceus**

Hermes snapped his fingers and Percy and Annabeth disappeared. "So, Johanna," Hermes began, "I believe it's time for your reward." Johanna rolled her eyes, "I told you I don't need anything." Hermes looked down at his Caduceus/iPad and tapped a few buttons before looking up. "It would be my pleasure. Jo, may I take you out to dinner?" Hermes asked. Johanna stuttered for a few seconds, red tinting her cheeks a brilliant scarlet. "Don't you have things to deliver?" She questioned. Hermes's smile faltered a bit, and when it came back it seemed a bit forced. "I can call in a favor for a night." He waved off her concern. "Then I don't see why not." She grinned at him. He smiled his heart stopping smile again and snapped his fingers.

All of a sudden they were in Venice in a quiet outdoor restaurant called Osteria Boccadoro. Johanna was wearing a flowing sundress that was dark blue at the top fading into grey at the bottom. Her Seahorse necklace was still fastened around her neck, but her sandals had been replaced with brown ones. Her nails were painted silver and her hair fell in loose ringlets around her face and cascading down her back. Hermes was dressed in a simple black suit, his curly salt-and-pepper hair running amok. They sat and talked, only pausing to savor the amazing food.

After dinner Hermes stood up and walked over to Johanna, standing behind her, covering her eyes. He told her he had a surprise for her and they began to walk. Johanna took her mind off the suspense by committing the feeling of Hermes's body pressing against her back to memory. Not noticing that Hermes had stopped, her foot slipped and she almost fell over a drop. He pulled Johanna back into his chest by her waist, before stepping into the gondola in front of her.

Hermes was taking her on a gondola ride! Johanna almost squealed in happiness, before remembering that it was only because she had helped him. He helped her into the boat and they sat in the back, his arm slung loosely over her shoulder. "You didn't have to do this you know." She muttered. He tightened his grip on her shoulder. "I wanted to. Do you not want to be here?" He looked almost unsure, an expression Johanna had never seen on his flawless face before. She smiled, "It's not that. I love it! I was just wondering, why here, why this?" Hermes didn't know how to respond, so he just shrugged and settled back into his seat.

Johanna rubbed her arms, aware of the goose bumps forming in the brisk night air. Hermes noticed her shiver, and he took off his suit jacket, placing it around her shoulders. If Johanna thought he looked good before, it was nothing compared to how he looked in just a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and slacks. She sighed gently in contentment and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence, watching the scenery go by, Hermes softly running his hand up and down her arm.

She leaned against his side and he shifted slightly. "Johanna?" he asked tentatively. She nodded and turned to him. He glanced between her gorgeous eyes and soft, slightly parted lips, before leaning in to gently press his lips to hers. He slowly pulled away, resting his forehead against Johanna's. "Be mine, Jo?" Hermes questioned quietly, wrapping her dainty hands in his larger rougher ones. She nodded slowly, as if in a daze, "Of course." Hermes sighed in contentment and pulled her body back against his chest, resting his chin on her shoulder. They smiled and enjoyed the rest of their evening, knowing that they would be going back to their hectic lives the next day.

**A/N: So this was my first of (hopefully) many PJO/HOO one-shots. Please review, I am also taking requests. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, or any of the plotlines from any of the books or side book things. I only own Johanna. Thank you to DarkPaladin000 who reviewed and asked me to put in more line breaks. Thank you for the review! I hope this is better. Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm using a similar OC for lots of these one-shots. No, they are not just going out with lots of guys, these are independent stories.**

**Torture:**

Andromeda Jackson was going crazy. She had been chased across the country and finally gotten to safety only to realize she knew nothing about herself. Her name was Andromeda Jackson and…nothing. She concentrated very hard, but she could only remember one other thing. The face of a young boy, not much older than herself…however old that was. He had pale skin, black hair, and black eyes that turned a warm shade of brown when she was around. Somehow she could remember the slight quirk of his lips when he found something amusing, the way he flipped his hair when he was annoyed, and the way his eyes would flash when he had an idea. She remembered his height, 6 feet exactly; His favorite color, black; and his voice, a deep smooth baritone. She could remember his strong arms wrapped around her, making her feel secure. She could even vaguely remember his name, Nico. She could remember all this, but not her own parents' names.

Andromeda looked at herself in the mirror, reveling in the feeling of being clean after months of constant grime. Her fiery hair was drying in curls down her back. Her stunning blue eyes peered out from behind large black glasses. On her wrist was a black braded bracelet with a dagger charm, which she had found out turned into two bronze daggers. A Star of David necklace sat on her collar bone, and she vaguely remembered Nico giving it to her for something special. She was wearing blue jean shorts, converse decorated with a galaxy pattern, and a grey sweatshirt that almost covered her shorts that read "The Dark Side of the Moon" Andromeda liked it because it reminded her of Nico's favorite band, Pink Floyd. She also had the backpack she had been carrying around with her, a grey one with stars and stripes on the front. Her eyes scanned her almost-tan-but-not-quite skin, freckles spattering her small nose. She was considered short at 5'4" and she was slim and strong.

She walked out of the Baths and walked off to try to find Hazel and her brother Percy. He had come with her, and the only person he could remember was a blond girl called Annabeth. Andromeda walked towards the mass of black curls that belonged to Hazel. Hazel and Percy were talking to a black haired boy who had his back to her. He waved goodbye to them and turned around. Andromeda's heart skipped a beat, it was Nico! He looked at her in shock before disappearing into the shadows, literally. Still in shock, she walked over to Hazel and Percy. "Who was that?" Andromeda rasped. They feigned innocence, but she could tell when Percy lied. Andromeda wanted to pursue it, but let it go for the sake of her own sanity.

All night Andromeda would see Nico, it was almost like he was following her, but before she could get close enough to talk to him, he disappeared. By the end of the night, she had convinced herself she was crazy.

**A/N: Time skip to after he was found**

"And..." Nico rasped and Andromeda moved closer to hear what he was saying. She had been staying in his room, nursing him to health, and she was currently spooning food into his mouth, with sips of nectar in between bites. She was sitting on her haunches wearing one of Nico's old black sweatshirts he had given her.

"Andy…My Andy…" He collapsed into a coughing fit. Andromeda's eyes widened and she gently pulled his head to her chest, stroking his hair. "Shhh, I'm here Nico. I'm here." He mumbled something and smiled gently, his drooping eyes turning a beautiful shade of brown. He lifted his head with the last of his strength and placed a kiss on each corner of her mouth before gently kissing her soft lips with his dry cracked ones. His head dropped again and his breathing evened out. Andromeda slid into bed next to him and curled into his side as one of his arms wound around her waist. His cold skin contrasting with her warm skin, as she laid her head on his chest, and drifted to sleep, taking comfort in his arms after so long apart.

**A/N: Sorry it was shorter than last time, I'm going to start a Leo one soon maybe. Send in requests, or constructive criticisms. Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I GOT A REQUESTTTT! *cough* sorry, that made me happy. Anyway, this chapter is for **ilovefonandalaude**, thank you for the amazing idea! The confusing conversation between Nico and Viviana is actually part of David Bowie's Magic Dance.**

**Help**

A young girl, no older than sixteen, sat at the stern of the Argo II. Her glossy brown hair tumbled in smooth curls down her back, and her piercing green eyes stared blankly at the ocean. Her pink lips were set in a slight frown, matching her dead eyes. The only thing that didn't match her mood was her clothes. Thanks to her friend Piper, a daughter of Aphrodite, she was well dressed despite her morbid demeanor. She was dressed in a simple blue shirt that bunched slightly at the side giving the illusion of waves rippling, some blue jeans that had become torn from constant picking, black combat boots which didn't manage to make her soft steps any louder, a black bracelet with studs on it, and a silver anchor necklace.

The girl, Viviana, was eerily still despite her ADHD; the only sign that she was restless being the constant picking at her jeans. For the past few days, the crew of the Argo II had been crossing the Adriatic. Despite her reluctance to move, Viviana fought harder than ever to keep the ship on track. Monsters had been plaguing their journey, and all of the demigods on board could now fully appreciate the rule limiting the number of demigods on one quest. It didn't help that Nico and Jason, sons of Hades and Jupiter respectively, and Viviana, a daughter of Poseidon, were on board.

Viviana was broken away from her thoughts when a bump to the side of the ship caused it to careen sideways, tossing all of its passengers but Viviana across the deck. Without moving any other part of her body, she pointed a finger at the monster, a giant squid, and some loose rope wrapped around the rigging shot towards the monster and around its neck. The rope tightened as the others watched in slight awe and it didn't stop until the squid was reduced to gold dust.

"Damn it! Now the deck's covered in water, it'll take hours to scoop it out." Leo complained as Festus whirred and clicked noisily at him. "Viviana?" Piper asked gently, "Thanks." Viviana made no reply until Nico crouched down next to her. "Annie? You want some food?" He asked gently. The others watched in astonishment as Viviana looked up, "No, thank you." She whispered in a small voice and went back to watching the ocean. Nico seemed to be the only crewmember able to illicit a reaction from her.

"Why did we send _Death Breath_ to comfort the girl in distress?" Jason asked. "Yea, why can't I comfort the hot chick?" Leo agreed loudly, flinching when Nico sent his best glare Leo's way. "What's wrong with Nico doing it?" Hazel asked as Piper glowered at the boys. "Well, he's not the best…you know…" Jason stumbled on his words. "No, we don't know!" Piper scowled, "Nico's the only person who she'll talk to. I know you haven't seen it, but Nico is happy with Viviana." Jason rolled his eyes. "Whatever. That doesn't mean he can cheer her up-" Leo was cut off by the sound of laughter. The small group looked up in amazement to see Viviana giggling into her hand and Nico smiling brightly.

Nico was sitting next to Viviana, but she took no notice of him until he spoke up. "You know…You remind me of the babe."

Viviana looked up in confusion, "What babe?"

"The babe with the power" Nico replied without missing a beat

Viviana sighed but answered, "What power?"

"The power of the Voodoo"

"Who do?"

"You do"

"I do what?"

"Remind me of the babe."

"What babe?" They continued on like this for a little while until Viviana couldn't take it anymore, she hid her face in her hands, a giggle bubbling up in her throat. "Really? Bowie? _That's_ how you cheer me up?" Nico smiled broadly, happy that he could finally hear that beautiful laugh again, having missed it. "Annie?" He asked, regretting having to ask her, "Are you alright?"

Annie looked up, "no. I'm not alright. Percy and Annabeth-" She choked on her words. "It's my fault, I should have fallen instead. I don't even know if they're alive, we don't know where they are, and we may never get them back. It just all seems so hopeless." Her eyes stung with the unshed tears from the past week. Piper ushered the others back below deck, letting the two demigods talk in privacy.

"Annie, it wasn't your fault. There's not much we can do right now, and it may seem hopeless, but it's not. They're both alive, I can feel it. You have to trust us Annie, we want them back too. We care about them just like you." Nico's chocolaty brown eyes stared deeply into Viviana's green eyes. Tears began sliding down her cheeks and she sniffed a bit, trying vainly to contain them. "Thank you." She whispered and hugged him tightly. Nico tensed up at the sudden contact but wrapped his arms around her waist and relaxed.

They sat and watched the ocean, his arm around her waist, and her head on his chest. "Annie?" Nico questioned, ad she looked up. He captured her warm lips with his cold ones and she melted into the kiss. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "Ti amo." Nico kissed her softly again, but she pulled away, "What does that mean?" He reclaimed her lips and mumbled against them "I love you." He pulled back again and looked into her eyes, "I love you, Viviana." She blushed and looked down.

Nico tensed, "I-I'm sorry. Wait…no…I'm not sorry. I really do care about you. You're smart and bello e divertente e piacevole…and I'm rambling in Italian…" Viviana laughed at him. "Nico, I love you too." He looked so relieved Viviana almost laughed at him. He got over his shock and kissed her again. "Viviana?" He grasped her hands in his larger cold ones, "Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" She pressed a chaste kiss on his lips and replied, "Of course I will."

**A/N: Soooo…I hope I did **ilovefonandalaude**'s idea justice. I just had to add the Bowie reference, I'm sorry. Please keep reviewing and requesting! Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sooo…3 requests! I'm going to put them all up at the same time… this one was a request from **ilovefonandalaude **for me to do a sequel one-shot so without further ado, here it is!**

**Babies**

Viviana paced nervously around the Hades cabin, waiting for Nico to get home. She checked her appearance for what felt like the thousandth time and ran a hand through her hair. She was dressed in a black and white striped sweater and white jeans. Around her neck was an infinity sign on a chain that Nico got her for her birthday and on her finger was an obsidian wedding ring. Yes, Viviana and Nico had been married for a month now, yet Viviana was still scared to tell him her news.

Nico walked into his cabin and behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Nico?" Viviana turned around in his arms. Nico hummed in acknowledgement. "Do you…do you remember our honeymoon?" She questioned softly. "How could I forget?" Nico raised his eyebrows suggestively. Viviana slapped his arm gently and moved out of his arms, wrapping her own around herself. "Nico…I'm pregnant. It's a girl." Nico stared at Viviana and said nothing.

Scared by his silence, Viviana's face fell. The tears of stress she had been holding in came out and she sobbed into her hands. Nico quickly wrapped her in his arms, "A baby, Annie! This is great news!" Viviana looked up hopefully. "But…what if I'm a bad parent? What do I do if she gets a boyfriend? Will I scare away all of her friends? How will she last as a demigod? Cosa farò? E se lei mi odia? Cosa succede se-" Viviana silenced Nico's rambling with a kiss. "I thought we could name her Bianca." She whispered softly. Nico's eyes misted with tears of joy, he picked up his wife by the waist and swung her around before putting her back down and resting a hand on her stomach. "Now how do we tall Percy?" She asked.

A few minutes later, Percy stormed out of the Poseidon Cabin and marched up to Nico, his son, Percy Jr., behind him. "What did you do to her?" He yelled angrily, "You'd better start planning your funeral, Di Angelo!" Percy chased Nico around camp while Annabeth and Viviana looked on laughing. Nico ran and hid childishly behind Viviana and Annabeth put an arm on Percy's shoulder to calm him down. "Daddy," Percy Jr. began, "what's going on?" Viviana crouched down next to him, "You're going to have a baby cousin." She explained, and Percy Jr. cheered and hugged his aunt.

A little while after, Percy Jr. walked up to his father. "Daddy, where do babies come from?" Nico, Viviana, and Annabeth all laughed at Percy's expression. "Why don't you ask Mommy? She's the daughter of Athena!" Percy mumbled. "You seemed to know plenty about making children on our honeymoon." Annabeth glared at Percy. Nico and Viviana laughed at Percy's dumbstruck expression. Annabeth then turned to her son, "We'll tell you when you're older."

**A/N: I know it was very short, but I hope it was good. The Italian meant: **"What will I do? What if she hates me? What if I-"**. Reviews and requests welcome!** **Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This was a request from **HighTide12**. Thank you for the lovely review and idea. I hope it lives up to your expectations! (I chose French because Spanish is a bit close to Italian)**

**Rambling**

Nico and Marissa stood facing each other on the deck of the Argo II. "Why were you coming out of Leo's room this morning?" Nico interrogated. "I was giving him a report on my nightshift!" Marissa exclaimed, taken aback by her best friend's assumptions.

"What do you think we were doing?" She yelled

"I don't know!" he screamed back as waves rocked the boat

"Why are you so overbearing?" She screeched

"Why are you so reckless?" He bellowed

"Why can't I do what I want?"

"Why can't you do what I say?"

"Why do you always tell me what to do?"

"Why don't you listen to me?"

"Je peux faire mes propres choix! C'est ma vie ne vous appartient pas, pourquoi est-ce important ce que je fais? Percy jamais comme ça et il ya mon frère! Vous devez arrêter d'essayer de me protéger! Je peux me protéger! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide!" _(I can make my own choices! It's my life not yours, why does it matter what I do? Percy's never like this and he's my brother! You have to stop trying to protect me! I can protect myself! I don't need your help!)_ Marissa shouted in French, her native language.

"Perché insisti sempre essere così avventato, si potrebbe pensare che non è necessario prendersi cura di, ma che fai! Tu fai cose stupide e sto solo cercando di aiutarti! Perché devi Hust coloro che si prendono cura di te? Mi importa di te! Ti amo!" _(Why do you always insist on being so reckless, you may think you don't need taking care of, but you do! You do stupid things and I'm just trying to help! Why do you have to hust those who care about you? I care about you! I love you!)_Nico roared at her, understanding just enough French to get her gist. He slapped a hand over his mouth as he realized what he had said.

"You…love me?" Marissa was confused. How had their shouting match come to this? "bien, Je t'aime aussi!" _(well, I love you too!)_ Nico walked slowly towards her, "Tu sei bellissima, intelligente, perfetto. Perché dovresti amare me?" _(You are gorgeous, intelligent, perfect. Why would you love me?)_

"Just take it." She muttered under her breath. Nico smirked down at her and leaned forward. Marissa closed the gap and they kissed. "Marissa? Will you be my girlfriend?" Nico questioned. "If it means you get off my case about giving nightshift reports to Leo, of course." Marissa smirked at him. "Dei, ti amo" _(gods, I love you)_

**A/N: I hope you liked it (it might be confusing with the different languages.) Review and request! Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is an Apollo/OC for **ashleybeth23 **I hope you enjoy! This is set during Titan's Curse.**

**Fred**

Brook Jackson sat in the front of a '67 Impala, playing the classic rock channel, Heartbreaker by Led Zeppelin blasting through the sound system. She was simply dressed in a blue tank top, black jeans, black converse, a gold seashell necklace, and a braided black bracelet with a dagger charm that, shockingly, turned into a dagger when twisted three times. Her hair was in a simple fishtail braid down the side.

Brook turned to the seat next to her, propping her feet up on the dashboard. "So…Fred is it now?" She smirked at the man who had appeared next to her. The man, Apollo, shrugged. He was casually dressed in jeans and a hoodie, unlike before when he had been posing as a homeless man. His blond hair, tan skin, and amazing smile were perfect as always, but it didn't affect Brook the way it affected other girls. "_Lord_ Apollo, what can I do for _your holiness_ on this fine evening?" She raised a mocking eyebrow. Most demigods would have been smote for saying this, but Apollo had a soft spot for the daughter of Poseidon.

"I came to visit you, Brookie!" Apollo exclaimed, feigning hurt. "Well, you're here now." She responded dryly, "And it's just Brook." She added. "Want to go for a ride, _Brookie_?" Apollo questioned. Brook just shrugged and got out of the car after Apollo. He led her over to his cherry red Maserati and she climbed into the passenger seat. "I better be back by the time they wake up." Brook informed the god. "Yea, yea" he waved off her concern. They drove for a while in silence through the air until Brook spoke up. "Where are we going?" but Apollo wouldn't answer, he just kept driving. Brook wasn't worried; this was a regular occurrence at camp. He would take her out to new and exotic places and show her the world. Then he would ask her out and she would decline, but he would be back the next night. Brook refused to be another one of his 'conquests', just another name in his little black book.

Apollo landed his car in a parking space in the middle of Pisa. He put an arm around Brook's waist and transported them to the top of the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Brook and Apollo sat at the lowest point, leaning on the railing. "Brook, why won't you go out with me?" Apollo asked, surprisingly serious. "Aside from the fact that your idea of a romantic poem is:

We should go out

Because violets are blue

I'm really hot

And so are you?" Brook questioned, only half joking.

Apollo nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Because I don't want to be another conquest for you. I don't like being seen as an object. You only want me because you can't have me." Brook stared at her hands.

"You think that's why I always ask you out?" Apollo laughed his beautiful, deep, laugh. "Brook, I only go out with other girls to make you jealous! You're the only girl I care about. You're intelligent, kind, funny, laid back, and pretty. Gods aren't supposed to fall for mortals, especially not demigods, but you're special. You're amazing and wonderful and I couldn't imagine eternity without you. That's why I take you out every night. I couldn't stand being away from you." Brook looked up and found that there was only honesty, sincerity, and love in his eyes.

"You're an idiot." Brook stated, "Why didn't you just say that earlier?"

Apollo laughed, "I didn't want to seem like a girly wimp who shares his feelings. How was I supposed to know the girls would dig it?" Brook laughed at him. Apollo took her hand in his, "Are you blushing?" he teased. Brook shook her head, trying to fight the blush creeping onto her face. "That's so cute." He whispered, on hand on the ledge above her, one on her waist. He leaned in and kissed her gently. Brook was shocked and Apollo pulled away. "What was that for?" Brook questioned, affronted.

Apollo shrugged, "I saw an opportunity." He kissed her again and this time she kissed back. "Go out with me?" Apollo asked and Brook nodded and kissed him again, leaning against him as they watched the sun rise, neither one wanting to leave the other's side.

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed. Review and request! Also, in response to the guest who said that Percy wouldn't react well to his sister dating a god (for the first story): Who said he reacted well? ;) Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is the third part of the Nico/Viviana series thingy as requested by **ilovefonandalaude**. I hope you enjoy!**

**Reincarnation**

A five year old Bianca was sitting with an eight year old Percy Jr. as Nico and Viviana looked on. "I'll trade ya for your Poseidon!" Percy Jr. persuaded. The two children were trading Mythomagic cards and figurines. "Wanna have Hades!" Bianca replied, "Daddy never had one."

Nico tensed at the words coming out of his young daughter's mouth. She couldn't possibly know about that! He shrugged it off for the time being, vowing to bring it up with his wife later. Viviana studied her husband's face as the children traded figurines. She squeezed his hand comfortingly, knowing he didn't want to talk about it in front of the children.

"Goodnight, sweetheart!" Viviana kissed her daughter as Nico tucked her in and hugged her goodnight. "Goodnight, Percy Jr., Percy, Annabeth!" Bianca was sleeping over with her Uncle Percy's again so the Di Angelo's could have some alone time. The couple walked out of the Poseidon cabin hand in hand and headed towards the Hades cabin. Viviana plunked down on Nico's bunk and he sat in between her legs, his arms around her stomach, face buried in her neck. He let the tears he had been holding in come out in racking sobs. Viviana hugged him tightly and ran a hand through his hair, whispering soothing words in his ear.

After a little while Nico pulled away. Viviana may have been the only person he would cry in front of, but he still liked to be strong for her. "How?" Nico whispered, voice thick with sadness. "Nico, remember when Hera stole my memories?" Nico nodded his assent. "Well…"

_*flashback*_

_Viviana Jackson was going crazy. She could remember nothing of her life! Her name was Viviana Jackson and…nothing. She concentrated very hard, but she could only remember one other thing. The face of a young boy, not much older than herself…however old that was. He had pale skin, black hair, and black eyes that turned a warm shade of brown when he was happy. Somehow she could remember the slight quirk of his lips when he found something amusing, the way he flipped his hair when he was annoyed, and the way his eyes would flash when he had an idea. She remembered his height, 6 feet exactly; His favorite color, black; and his voice, a deep smooth baritone. She could even vaguely remember his name, Nico. She could remember all this, but nothing else. _**(A/N: yes, it's a bit altered, but from my first Nico one-shot, deal with it! Not trying to sound too Clarisse-like…)**

_*end flashback*_

"You remembered me?" Nico whispered, looking up at his wife lovingly. "Of course, Hera erased my mind, not my heart." Viviana explained. Nico smiled at her and she kissed his cheek. "Should I just say it?" Nico asked and Viviana nodded in understanding. "Could she be…you know…Bianca's reincarnation?" Nico whispered.

"It would make sense, she would remember that even if she had been bathed in the River Lethe, and…doesn't Hades oversee rebirthing. He could've put in a word…made both of you happy…" Viviana replied carefully. Nico smiled up at his wife, shocking her. "Well then, we better make sure she has the best second life ever."

**A/N: I know you asked for longer, but I was struggling a bit. I'm sorry :( Review and request! Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This one's for **Bex**, because we agree that there need to be more Hermes/OC stories out there (and because she requested)**

**Regret**

Alexis Diazoma stood awkwardly on one wall of the large Throne Room. The Gods were throwing a party in honor of defeating the Titan, Kronos. The war had been three months before, but Gods and demigods alike had spent that time rebuilding what Kronos and his army had destroyed. An ice sculpture of Zeus dripped onto the table next to Alexis and couples danced past her together. It seemed to Alexis that everyone had forgotten the price of winning the war, but she didn't.

Alexis pushed herself off the wall and walked towards the exit. She wandered the large halls of Olympus and stopped before a mirror. She took in her appearance, coming to the conclusion that she looked decidedly less disheveled than she felt. Her brown hair cascaded in curls down her back and the large grey eyes she shared with every other child of Athena looked as sharp as ever. Her blood red lips were full and her pale skin was void of the makeup the Aphrodite cabin had been so eager to bestow upon her. A blue dress hugged her curves and a gold rope was wrapped around her waist. She had on brown sandals and copper earrings with owls imprinted on them.

Alexis continued to meander down the hall, observing her surroundings wordlessly. She stopped in front of a marble grand piano and sat on the long wooden bench covered in plush velvet. She brushed the nonexistent dust off it and placed her fingers on the keys the way she had been taught:

_Alexis sat down before a piano in the Apollo cabin. Next to her sat a boy with warm brown eyes and messy black hair. "Please Michael! Just show me one more time!" She begged. Luckily for her, she wasn't as prideful as her siblings and could ask for help when she needed it. "Fine." Michael sighed, feigning resignation. As much as they pretended, the two demigods loved being together. Alexis loved learning and Michael loved watching the genius child of Athena fail, together the two were the best of friends and nearly inseparable._

_Michael Yew was a son of Apollo, and as such, a master musician. Alexis had spent many months begging him to teach her piano, and since then they had discovered that she was a natural, being able to remember every sequence of keys and the precise timing necessary to play. Michael was currently trying to teach Alexis to play Beethoven's Fur Elise at her own request, but she was struggling to remember the keys._

_"Just watch me." Michael sighed gently. His hands began gliding over the keys, barely touching one before hopping to the next. The sound it produced was enough to make Alexis's ever racing brain pause and take in the glorious sound. Alexis wasn't sure how much time had passed between the beginning and end of the piece, but when it was over she felt as if she was in a trance. "Now you try." Michael's voice penetrated the silence. Alexis took a deep breath and let her fingers go, skipping and flying across the keys playing the notes perfectly. "That was amazing!" Michael beamed, hugging Alexis tightly, "you're a natural!"_

Snapping out of her revere, Alexis realized she had been playing Fur Elise repeatedly the whole time she was thinking. Reluctant to stop in case she forgot how to start again, she continued, letting the familiar tune sooth her aching heart. Michael Yew had not been seen since Percy had flooded Williamsburg Bridge, and it crushed Alexis.

The bench dipped under the weight of another person but Alexis ignored them and continued to play. She slowly stopped playing and took a deep breath, preparing herself for human interactions. "That was amazing!" The person next to her exclaimed in some amount of shock. This narrowed down the candidates; everyone at camp knew not to confront her about her playing after Michael. This left the Gods. The voice indicated that it was a man, so none of the Goddesses. They radiated the kind of power that only a major God, so it had to be Ares, Apollo, Zeus, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Dionysus or Hermes- "Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!"

Alexis started at this and turned to see a man with unruly salt-and-pepper curly hair, in a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and black slacks. "How…what…when…?" Hermes chuckled at her flustered state. "Come on, Lexi. You can figure this out." He smirked at her. "You're the God of thought!" Alexis's eyes widened in recognition, "So you can read my thoughts?" Hermes nodded.

"You need to relax. Come on," Hermes got up from the bench and held out a hand to her, "you deserve a break from all that thinking. It's giving me a headache." Alexis giggled at him and took his hand. He walked with her back to the party just as a nice slow song came on. Hermes placed his hands on her waist and she laced her fingers at the base of his neck, arms around his shoulders. She rested her head on his chest and breathed in his scent, grapefruit, and a sigh of contentment brushed past her lips.

As they danced, Alexis let her mind wander. Her thoughts strayed to the man she was dancing with. As much as she resisted, she couldn't help but think about how good his arms felt around her waist, how muscular he was, how his smile made her weak at the knees, how his eyes glinted with thinly veiled humor at everything, how- "I'm still the God of thought, you know." Hermes whispered in her ear. She shuddered as his warm breath caressed her neck. "Shut up." She muttered, not being used to cheking guys out-let alone being caught doing it.

The two chatted while dancing slowly, until Alexis's body went limp. He looked down, and sure enough the young girl was asleep in his arms. Looking up, he realized that no one was paying the two any attention, and most of her siblings had left. Not knowing what else to do, Hermes picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room. The party was going to last way into the next day anyway, so there was no real downside.

He looked down at the sleeping figure in his arms, looking so peaceful, and smiled down at her. She was light in his arms, but he knew not to underestimate her. He had seen her fight, and she was scary. She was agile, graceful, precise, deadly, and beautiful. Hermes couldn't help but hope Alexis wouldn't wake up before he got to his room.

When he got in, he gently set her down on the bed, but the movement roused her. "Where am I?" Alexis blinked sleepily, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "My room." Hermes responded. Alexis looked around and smiled, "Nice place." Hermes shrugged and rooted through a few drawers. He threw a grey shirt at her that probably would have fit him, but was large compared to her small frame. "What is this?" She picked up the offending garment. "You can wear it tonight, you probably don't have pajamas with you and you're going to be here for a while." Alexis nodded.

She pulled the curtains around the four poster bed and changed into the shirt. She stepped out and Hermes wolf whistled at her. Alexis rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder gently. "Do you understand the word organization?" She muttered condescendingly. She shuffled around the room cleaning and organizing the God's room. Once that was done, the two sat on the bed and talked.

A few times during the night, Alexis fell asleep, but woke up quickly to find Hermes staring intently at her. "Alexis?" Hermes questioned gently. Alexis hummed sleepily. Hermes lifted her chin with one large finger and leaned his forehead against hers. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" Hermes questioned, looking deep into her grey eyes with his green ones.

This woke Alexis immediately. "What?" She asked, not believing her ears. "You look amazing in everything, even in my shirt…especially in my shirt!" Alexis laughed a bit at this. "You're smart, but also nice and humble. You're amazing." Hermes leaned closer. "Alexis, I love you." He closed the gap and kissed her gently. She pulled away, "I…I love you too, Hermes." He kissed her again.

At some point early in the morning, Alexis and Hermes fell asleep. His arms were around her waist, and her head was resting against his chest. Alexis's mind was finally at rest.

**A/N: I hope it was good; it was longer than some of them. Review and request! Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This one's for **Princess Of Flames**. The flu sucks, so I hope you feel better soon :)**

**Learning**

Lily Grace couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, but nothing helped. Finally she gave up trying. She couldn't go back above deck or Jason would throw a fit. He claimed she needed her sleep, but it was hard with the nauseating rocking of the boat. As a child of Jupiter, Lily couldn't stand being on the ocean- it was worse than underground! She looked in the mirror, throwing her dirty blond hair into a ponytail. She was wearing a large black Rolling Stones shirt that went to mid-thigh over her underwear, and her feet were bare, but she didn't mind.

She padded down the hallway and stopped in front of the last door. Knocking softly, she opened the door and walked in to find a black haired boy, dressed only in black sweat pants, sitting on the bed with his back to her. She leaned against the wall next to her as the door closed quietly behind her. The boy was strumming an all-black electric guitar, his pale skin sharply contrasting with all the black in the room. Lily couldn't help but stare at his muscular back as he played. She recognized the song! It was by one of her favorite bands, Pink Floyd. Before she knew what she was doing she began to sing along:

_So ya_

The boy tensed suddenly in surprise_  
Thought ya_

He slowly turned around_  
Might like to go to the show._

He gazed questioningly at Lily, reluctant to interrupt her beautiful singing_  
To feel the warm thrill of confusion_

The boy looked down to see that he was still playing_  
That space cadet glow._

Lily pushed herself off the wall and sauntered towards him while he kept playing._  
Tell me is something eluding you, sunshine?_

Lily flopped down familiarly on his bed, closing her eyes_  
Is this not what you expected to see?_

He played without thinking, having played guitar from a very young age_  
If you wanna find out what's behind these cold eyes_

Lily opened her eyes and smirked cruelly, and the boy- undaunted- smirked back_  
You'll just have to claw your way through this disguise._

"A fitting song, really." Lily sighed as Nico continued to pick at the strings, eliciting a beautiful sound. "What are you doing out of bed?" He questioned, his voice husky from lack of sleep. "Oh, don't you start on that too." Lily whined and Nico chuckled.

"What are you doing here? I don't think your brother would like to catch you in here." Nico smirked at Lily, placing his guitar back in the case and pulling her onto his lap. "I never knew you played guitar." Lily replied, trying to change the subject.

"There are plenty of things you don't know about me, Sunshine." Nico responded, burying his face in her neck. Lily giggled and pushed him away, "What, _Mystery Man_, am I just an open book to you?"

Nico hummed in agreement and kissed her neck. Lily giggled again and pushed Nico back a bit more. "The others are right above us." She reminded him. "Then we'll just have to be extra quiet." Nico whispered in her ear. He lifted her chin and kissed her gently, their lips moving in sync. He softly placed Lily on the bed and hovered over her, one hand on her waist, his other arm resting above her head, taking his weight.

Lily and Nico were still kissing when Jason walked in. Lily was running her nails down his back and he was pressing her into the bad. Jason coughed loudly and the two jumped apart. For the past month, the two demigods had kept their relationship a secret, not ready for anyone else to know and judge them. Nico had divulged his secrets to Lily, finding her kind and nonjudgmental, and Lily enjoyed not being treated like a little kid and having someone she could be honest with. The two had grown to love each other, but they both knew it would be widely unaccepted-their fathers hated each other!

"What. Was. That?" Jason growled. "Really, Jason? I'm sixteen! I can take care of myself!" Lily sighed in exasperation. Nico's arm encircled her waist and Jason looked on in shock as that simple action calmed his sister's insatiable anger. Nico whispered soothingly in her ear and she relaxed onto his chest, smiling apologetically at Jason.

"I'm sorry, Jason. We didn't want to tell you because we knew how you would react. I just want you to know that I would never mistreat Lily. She's amazing, smart, gorgeous, and I would give her the world if it would make her happy." Nico's impromptu soliloquy made Jason's eyes go misty as he thought of himself and Piper, and then Annabeth and Percy.

The rest of the crew had appeared behind Jason at some point and a collective "Awwww" went through the group at Nico's unexpected and atypical display of love and passion. As cute as the scene was, no one could ignore the compromising position Nico and Lily were in, him shirtless with slight red lines down his back and messy hair, and her shirt riding up her leg exposing her black boy shorts, her hair falling out of her ponytail in little curls framing her face. All in all, they weren't exactly the picture of innocence.

Piper laid a hand on Jason's arm, effectively making up his mind. "Piper's staying in our room tonight, so you might as well stay here." Jason muttered bitterly before walking away, the rest of the crew on his heels.

"Well, that went well." Nico laughed, and Lily slapped his arm lightly. He reclaimed her lips, and they slid under the covers. Lily curled into Nico's side and he slid and arm around her waist, rubbing up and down her side under her shirt. Lily shivered and moved closer and the two fell asleep.

The next morning, Jason peered into Nico's room to see the two-thankfully- just as clothed as the night before, sleeping on each other, a rare smile on both of their faces. He smiled, happy that his sister was happy, but he was definitely going to have to have a talk with Nico when he woke up…

**A/N: I'll do the Malcolm/OC one tomorrow, but I hope you enjoy it for now! Review and request! Thank for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm making a second part to my last Nico/OC for **Princess Of Flames**, as per request, from the prompt: Surprise**

**Surprise**

Lily Grace walked in the woods, her dagger hanging weakly from her hand. She had been going out with Nico Di Angelo for exactly a year, but he had been with his father in the underworld for the past week. Nico had promised they would do something special for their anniversary, but that was before he had been called away, leaving Lily alone. She would have been ok if Nico had bothered to Iris Message her, but for the past seven days, nothing. Lily was hurt, shocked, and a little angry. She walked through the woods somberly, night falling quickly.

As she walked past a shadow in the trees, two cold pale hands reached out and wrapped around her waist gently, pulling her into a firm chest. "Lily" Nico breathed in her ear and she shuddered. Saying nothing, he turned and led her back through the woods, her warm soft hand in his larger cold one.

He pulled her into the Hades Cabin and pushed her against the door as it closed. He pinned her arms above her head and kissed her firmly. "Dei, mi sei mancato! Gods, I missed you!" Nico murmured against her lips. Pulling away, Lily was finally able to see the whole cabin. In the center of it sat a mahogany table with two chairs on either side of it, a lone red candle sat in the center and food sat around it. Nico led her to the table and got down on one knee.

From behind his back, Nico took out a dozen black lilies and handed them to Lily. He brushed his lips against her knuckles and stared deeply into her eyes. Lily giggled a bit and Nico pulled out her seat, both of them sitting down. "Did you make it all yourself?" Lily asked, gesturing to the spaghetti and meatballs and garlic bread (her favorites). Nico nodded, "I hope it makes up for me being a terrible boyfriend this past week."

Lily sighed, "Nico, I understand! You had work to do. No need to apologize. This is lovely though, you're an amazing boyfriend. Now stop acting like a teenage girl!" Nico laughed, and they ate and made small talk until they were done. Once they were done, Lily walked over to Nico's bed and flopped down. Unable to restrain himself any longer, Nico pounced. He kissed Lily firmly, talking between kisses. "Gods-I-love-you." Lily smiled into the kiss.

Nico and Lily spent the rest of the night kissing and cuddling. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it fancier." Nico apologized. "Don't be, it's perfect." Lily replied honestly. "I love you so much." Nico told her. "I love you too." Lily responded. Nico pulled her flush against him and kissed her passionately, trying to convey his love for her in a way words just couldn't, and Lily responded with equal vehemence.

Nico and Lily fell asleep later that night, his large body cradling her smaller frame, his arms around her waist and his face nuzzled into the crook of her neck. It may not have been the most romantic anniversary date ever, but Lily loved it all the same.

**A/N: First, the song in the last chapter was **In The Flesh? **By Pink Floyd. Also, I'm going to write **Princess Of Flames**'s Malcolm request, and **Xoxo**'s Apollo request tomorrow. Review and Request. Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Another prompt from **Princess Of Flames**: Tears. Also, in response to **DoctorHatterGirl23**: Who DOESN'T have a Nico obsession? He's perfect! (But these are mostly requests from other people with Nico obsessions, because he's amazing)**

**Tears:**

Lily Grace wiped her brow. She twisted the hilt of her dagger and it turned back into a bracelet. The camp had just been attacked by the biggest army since the Battle of the Labyrinth. Lily looked around for her boyfriend, Nico Di Angelo. When she couldn't find him, she began to panic. Lily looked around the battle field at her friends helping the injured into the medical tent. Fog rolled in waves around her ankles as Lily stumbled over to her brother, Jason. "Jason, where's Nico?" she rasped.

Jason wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Lily, there's something you need to see." He led her into the medical tent, children of Apollo running around them healing people, and over to a bed in the back. Lily held choked a sob when she saw the black mass, coated in red, lying on the cot. She walked closer, and collapsed onto her knees next to the cot. She took one of Nico's large cold hands in her own, and held on. "How is he?" She whispered to Will Solace who was personally tending to Nico. Nico was curled up on the cot, his body wrapped around a blade piercing his stomach, sleeping fitfully.

"We…don't know anything definite yet." Will said carefully. "What do you mean, nothing definite? Heal him!" Lily screeched, sobbing into her hands. Apollo kids swarmed around Nico, his wounds being the worst of all. "How did this happen?" Lily questioned quietly. No one wanted to tell Lily the truth, but finally Jason spoke up, "He…he summoned hoards of undead, and he was really tired. He was going to go get some ambrosia, when he saw-there was a-well, you see, a drakon was about to attack you from behind, and Nico jumped in to help, but a Cyclops stabbed him. I'm so sorry, Lily, but he was doing something brave."

Lily sat by Nico's cot for a week. She ate little and drank less, she wouldn't leave for anything. One day, Nico began to stir. He opened his eyes and was tackled into a bone crushing hug. Lily kissed every part of his face she could find. When she finally let him go, she began to bawl and buried her face in his chest, clinging to his shirt. She cried for a few minutes until it subsided into dry, racking sobs. Nico lifted Lily's chin a little bit. "Lighten up, Sunshine, mio amore!" Lily laughed a bit at the nickname, her tears became tears of joy and she kissed Nico firmly, as if to verify his existence.

Will broke the moment by walking over. "I need to run a few tests, but you should be ok." He addressed Nico, who squeezed Lily's hand lovingly. "See, Sunshine? It'll take a lot more than a Cyclops to kill _this_ son of Hades."

**A/N: Sorry, it's short. Review and request. Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is a Malcolm/OC one shot for **Princess Of Flames**. I'll try to do **Xoxo**'s request tomorrow.**

**Alike in Dignity**

Juliet Cadenza hated English. She had spent all year enduring the stifling classroom full of pretentious students reading into nonexistent metaphors, but reading over the summer? That was the last straw. Her class had been assigned the book Romeo and Juliet-which didn't make the assignment any better in her opinion- and they had to read and analyze it before the first day back at school, so naturally Juliet had left it until the last day.

After an hour of wrestling with her dyslexia, Juliet set down the book and got up. She climbed off her bunk and looked in the mirror. She was dressed in a lacy black sundress and black pixie boots with a gold arrow bracelet. Her blond hair was in a neat and elegant bun at the side of her head and her blue eyes gazed at her outfit, her clothes showing off her tan skin.

Juliet left the Apollo Cabin and walked over to the Athena Cabin, knocking gently before walking inside. The Athena campers were spread all over their cabin reading books and writing on smart boards. No one paid Juliet any attention as she wandered around, looking for someone who wasn't busy. Finally, she walked over to one of her friends, Malcolm Montague. He had dirty blond hair and intelligent grey eyes, and he was currently studying some sheet music. He was quickly getting frustrated, slamming down the sheet of paper and cursing in Greek.

"Watch the language, Montague." Juliet laughed. Malcolm looked up and smiled half-heartedly at his friend. "Sorry, but I'm taking AP Music Theory next year, and I can't even read music!" Malcolm sounded exasperated. "Why are you taking a music class?" Juliet questioned, not unkindly. "I have a bet with Annabeth that I can take ever AP this year and get all 5's, music theory seems to be the only difficult one though." Malcolm sighed, and a thought struck Juliet.

"I'll help you with music, if you help me with my reading book. It's Romeo and Juliet." Juliet offered. Malcolm nodded and Juliet grabbed his sheet music and his hand before jogging out of the cabin towards the amphitheater. When they got there, she sat them both down at the piano in the middle.

After many grueling hours of work, Malcolm could finally play simple songs. "How good are you at piano?" Malcolm asked. Lily shrugged noncommittally. "Could you play me something?" Malcolm asked. "I really need to get my reading work done." Lily sighed. "I'll do it all for you by tomorrow if you play me a song. You can even make it about the book!" Malcolm coaxed. Lily finally gave in, "Fine, just one song." She took a deep breath and began to play.

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

Malcolm was surprised by how light and natural Juliet's voice was__

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello,"  
Little did I know...

Malcolm gazed at Juliet and his mind wandered to how beautiful she truly was.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said..._

Malcolm was reminded of the first time the two had met, they had been at a dance and Juliet declared that Malcolm needed to dance more. He had laughed and they danced the whole night, but after the dance, Apollo confronted him about staying away from his daughter.

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_

From then on, Malcolm and Juliet had been friends, but they were cautious about keeping it from her father.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, oh._

Juliet couldn't help but steal glances at the amazing boy next to her. She admired his brains, strength, and passion for knowledge.

_'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go."  
And I said..._

Juliet wondered what their relationship would be if her father hadn't gotten involved.

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_

Juliet secretly wished that Malcolm hadn't listened to her father, but she knew it was for the best.

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_

Malcolm and Juliet had both spent all their time as friends, being told by their parents and siblings to be nothing more than that, but the two didn't want that (not that they would admit it to each other-they could both be so oblivious sometimes)

_Oh, oh._

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Juliet remembered the days after the party when Malcolm wouldn't look at her, until they couldn't stand it any longer.

_"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

Malcolm wished he was less afraid to tell Juliet how he felt, but he feared rejection.

_"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_

Juliet wished she could tell Malcolm how she felt without fear of ruining their friendship.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you.

Malcolm stared intently at Juliet for a few moments, and she stared back, captivated. Silently, Malcolm took her hand and led her into the woods. He walked until they stumbled into a clearing Malcolm had found in his second year at camp. He pulled Juliet towards him, embracing her lovingly. "Juliet, I can't help it anymore, I love you. I always have." Malcolm stared deep into her eyes. "Malcolm, I-" Juliet began, but Malcolm silenced her. "Before you reject me, just let me have this moment." Malcolm pleaded.

To his surprise, Juliet began to laugh her light airy laugh. Malcolm looked shocked, and almost hurt. "I'm sorry," She spluttered, unable to contain her laughter, "reject you? Why would I do that? I feel the same way." She giggled a bit more. "Say it, Juliet. Please, so I know it's real." Malcolm beseeched. Juliet immediately sobered up. "Malcolm, I love you more than words can say." She smiled gently at him, a blush adorning her tanned features.

Malcolm leaned in and captured her lips in a searing kiss. The two put all of their pent up passion and love into it, wanting to show the other how much they truly cared. When the need for oxygen finally forced the two apart, Malcolm rested his forehead against Juliet's. "Juliet Cadenza, will you be my girlfriend?" Malcolm asked. "But what about my dad?" Juliet replied, stunned. "He'll just have to deal with it. Juliet, no one, God or man could keep me away from you." Juliet's face flushed with heat. "Then, I guess I will."

**A/N: I hope you all got the Romeo and Juliet references! I thought it would be good to go with a child of Athena. Love Story belongs to Taylor Swift. I hope you enjoyed! Review and request. Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


	13. Chapter 13

**Caught**

Miranda Jackson stood in the throne room of Olympus next to her lover, Apollo. She looked much more disheveled than her godly counterpart, with mussed hair, swollen lips, and wrinkled clothing. The two had departed from the winter solstice meeting and met up in Apollo's chambers. A few minutes later, Artemis had slammed the door open an caught them in the act of kissing. The two lovers had been keeping their relationship a secret, but now the cat was out of the bag, and the two had to face the consequences of the illicit affair.

"Apollo" Zeus's voice boomed, "You have had an affair with a daughter of Poseidon, therefore it is only fair that he punish the two of you. What do you say in your defense?" Miranda was sure that Apollo would pretend nothing had happened, or she had seduced him, and left her to her father's wrath. He stepped forward, reinforcing her assumptions, and spoke. "I regret nothing. Miranda is kind, sensitive, smart, and stunning. The two years I spent with her were the happiest of my existence. Punish both of us equally. But before you do, could I ask her one thing?" Apollo beseeched his fellow Olympians who nodded in turn.

Apollo turned to Miranda and held her hands in his. "I was going to wait until the anniversary of our first date, but I guess now is as good a time as any." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, he got down on one knee and opened it, revealing a gold band with small blue diamonds dotted around it. It was a ring! Miranda gasped lightly. "Miranda Jackson, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Apollo's blue eyes held Miranda's sea green ones and everyone else disappeared. For the moment, it was just Apollo and Miranda. "Of course." She whispered and he kissed her deeply.

"Ahem." Poseidon coughed, drawing the two out of their moment. "Gods are not allowed to marry mortals." Miranda's face dropped, but Apollo squeezed her hand gently. "Well then, I will become a mortal for her." He declared, voice full of confidence. Miranda knew he had thought this through and a surge of love went through her veins. "If you truly love her that much…we can vote on her becoming a minor goddess." Poseidon finally sighed. Most of the Gods raised their hands, and a white light surrounded Miranda.

When the glowing stopped, Miranda felt different. She felt the power of immortality flowing through her veins-ichor! She was now a goddess. The lovers embraced and when they pulled away, Poseidon commanded their attention once again. He bowed deeply to his daughter, "All hail Miranda Jackson, goddess of light."

**A/N: I know it's short, sorry. And I haven't posted for a while, but I had lots of school work. I hope you enjoyed! Also, let me know if you think I should change the rating to T or if I should add more/less of anything. I'm writing all the other requests as well, so don't worry. Review and request! Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is a Nico/OC for **HighTide12**, enjoy!**

**Secrets:**

Arabella Jackson flopped onto the lower bunk in her cabin. "Ara, you'll mess up your hair!" Her friend and fellow camper, Piper, chastised.

"Yea, don't you want to look pretty for Nico?" Annabeth smirked and dodged the pillow Arabella threw at her.

"I'm not going out with Nico!" She protested, and stood allowing Piper to fix her hair. Arabella stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black t-shirt that read "Fries before guys" and jeans. Her black hair was down and wavy as usual-piper was worrying for no reason- and she wore black converse. "Let's just get to the carnival." Arabella muttered to her friends, annoyed. The other two girls giggled but followed their friend out of her cabin.

"Hey Ara, Annabeth, Pipes." Their friend Hazel called to them as they got closer to the carnival. Shockingly, it was close to camp. The group walked together, laughing, the other three girls teasing Arabella about her alleged fling with Nico. When the group finally got to the carnival, they met up with Arabella's brother Percy (also Annabeth's boyfriend), Piper's boyfriend Jason, Hazel's boyfriend Frank, and Hazel's half-brother Nico.

"Can we go on the bumper cars? Please? Please? Please?" Percy and Jason begged until the group relented. They stood in line, each couple in deep conversation. Arabella and Nico shared quiet looks and small smiles, but stood a respectful distance apart…at least they did until:

"Hey gorgeous." A tall, broad shouldered, guy sauntered over to Arabella. She peered up at him through green-blue eyes and glared slightly, pursing her lips. She ignored him hoping he would go away, but luck wasn't on her side.

"Nice shirt, Toots. How about both. I'll get you some fries, and you get to see what a real man is like." He leered at her intermittently glaring at the guys around her.

"I think I'm okay, thanks." Arabella politely declined.

"Oh come on, Babe, you deserve a real man." He grabbed her arm and tried to drag her away.

"The girl said no." Nico stepped forward, glaring menacingly, "No means no."

"What are you gonna do about it?" The man scoffed. There was a sickening crack as Nico's fist collided with the man's jaw. He pulled Arabella out of the man's clutches and into his chest. He dipped her back, her hair brushing the floor, and kissed her passionately for good measure.

When the two pulled back for air, Nico righted Arabella and pulled her flush against him, her hands on his chest his on her waist. "Just to be clear, you touch her again and I will kill you." Nico growled and the man nodded and scrambled away.

"Are you ok, Bella? Did he hurt your arm? You look pale, are you sure you're alright? Do you need to go back to camp? I can shadow-travel you back if-" Nico rambled, looking the girl up and down, concern written upon his pale features.

"Thank you." Arabella cut him off, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, shaking visibly. The rest of the group looked on in shock, Percy shaking with rage. No one touched his sister, not even Nico!

Annabeth held him back, running a soothing hand up and down his arm. Percy calmed slightly and observed the two. Arabella was shaking and clinging to Nico who was hugging her and whispering soothing words in her ear. He ran his hands through her hair and rocked her slightly. Percy was slightly shocked at how well Nico was handling it. Once Arabella stopped shaking, Nico released her. The pair turned to Percy, fear in their eyes. Nico swallowed loudly and gripped Arabella's hand tightly.

"Camp. Now." Percy growled, gasping Nico's shoulder tightly. Nico nodded and pulled Arabella to him, shadow-traveling the group to the Poseidon Cabin.

"What the _Hades_ was that?" Percy glowered at Nico.

"Perce," Arabella whispered, walking towards her brother, "please don't do anything rash."

"RASH? MY SISTER JUST MADE OUT WITH A SON OF HADES!" Percy began yelling at the two.

"_Don't_ bring his father into this." Arabella snarled, "Hades had _nothing_ to do with this. It's between Nico and I. I get that I'm your sister, and you want me to take some vow of celibacy or something, but it's not going to happen. Wouldn't you rather I was going out with Nico than…that guy at the carnival or someone?"

"Ara…I just don't want you to get hurt." Percy said, gazing softly at his little sister, "I don't want him to hurt you." He hugged Arabella to him, but they turned when they heard a deep rumbling laugh.

"Me? Hurt her?" Nico stopped laughing and instead smiled fondly at the girl, "I've seen too many people I love get hurt. Bella's special to me, she's my life. I…I love her." He walked over to Arabella and took her hands, "I love you."

"I love you too, Nico." Arabella whispered and Percy smiled at the couple.

He wiped the smile off his face and pushed Nico into the wall. "Just to be clear," He mimicked Nico's words from earlier, "if you hurt her, I will kill you." Nico nodded solemnly and Percy smiled, embracing the smaller boy.

"Well, I'm going back to the carnival." Percy walked out the door. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He called over his shoulder.

Nico walked over to Arabella and gripped her waist, resting his forehead on hers. "I love you, Bella." He kissed her softly, "I love you."

**A/N: I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER I AM SO SO SO SORRY! On a happier note, it was pretty good! Review and request! Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is for **ilovefonandalaude**, it's the last part of the Nico/Viviana series.**

**Hades:**

"Did you pack ambrosia, and nectar? Do you have spare clothes? Do you have your sword? Remember your Drachmas. Make sure you have your map. Do you need mortal money?" Nico, Annabeth, and Piper fretted over their children. Bianca, Percy Jr., and Jason Jr. (Piper and Jason's son) were going on their first quest. Viviana stood with Percy and Jason laughing.

"Can someone get our wives under control?" Viviana laughed.

"Shut up, Vi." Nico stuck his tongue out at his wife childishly.

"Don't talk like that to your four months pregnant wife!" Percy exclaimed, laughing. As Percy, Jason, and Viviana pulled their partners away from their children, the kids got on the bus. They waved to their parents from the back of Argus's van and their parents waved back, blowing kisses.

**-Time skip to part way through the quest-**

"Bianca Di Angelo." A deep voice rumbled. A man in all black stood before the children.

"A jerk." Bianca replied and the other two cringed.

"I am so sorry, Lord Hades. She doesn't know what she's saying." Jason Jr. exclaimed.

"Bianca! You can't talk to a God like that!" Percy Jr. chastised.

"Let the girl speak." Hades chuckled.

"You erased our memories of Mom." Bianca glared at the God.

"What are you talking about, Bee?" Jason Jr. and Percy Jr. asked simultaneously.

"He erased Nico and my memories. Our memories of Maria, our mom." Bianca replied.

"Smart girl." Hades clapped sarcastically. Percy Jr. and Jason Jr. shared a confused look as their friend quarreled with the God. They knew about Bianca being a reincarnation of Nico's sister, but that didn't explain much. As the two tried to piece it together, the God explained his actions to his daughter.

"It was for your protection. I love you two, you're my children, and it was safer!" Bianca threw her arms around her grandfather/dad and cried softly. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I love you, my little Bumble Bee."

**A/N: I'm sorry it was short, but writers block and all that. Review and request! Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is another Lily/Nico for **Princess of Flames**. Sorry, they might all be quite short, but hopefully cute.**

**Stars:**

Lily and Nico lay in the soft sand of the beach. Nico had taken Lily to Italy for some time away from camp, and they were currently staring up at the starry night sky, holding hands and pointing out constellations.

"That one's the huntress, Zoe Nightshade." Nico reminisced. Lily squeezed his hand tightly and he smiled at her. She grinned back happily.

"Nico?" Lily started, and he hummed in acknowledgement, "Why?"

"Why what?" Nico looked at her in confusion.

"Why this? Why me? I mean…why do you want to be with me?" Lily asked, genuinely confused.

"Lily, look at the stars." The girl in question complied. "Do you know why they shine so bright?" Lily shook her head. "They're jealous of you. They know they will never be as smart or funny or nice or beautiful as you. They'll never turn as many heads as you. They'll never make anyone smile as brightly as you do. They'll never hold my attention like you do. Do you want to hear a story?"

Lily looked confused but nodded her ascent, blushing from his praise.

"Once upon a time, there was a star. She shined brightly in the heavens, brighter than her siblings. They got so jealous that they threw her out of the sky. She became a shooting star, and as she fell through the sky, everyone turned to watch. As she shot past them all, they couldn't help but smile. When she landed, she became a human. She was amazing, perfect even. Everyone who saw her fell in love with her, she was amazing. One day, the most spectacular thing happened. She met a boy who was alone in the world. He was sad and broken, and everyone was afraid of him and his power. But she wasn't. She befriended him and thawed his cold heart. He fell in love with this shooting star, and somehow, miraculously, she loved him back. But that wasn't the end of it." Nico stopped talking, and Lily was confused.

"Well, what was the end?" She questioned.

"There hasn't been one yet. My shooting star is still with me." Nico smiled at Lily and squeezed her hand.

**A/N: Short, but sweet. Review and request! Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Malcolm/Juliet again for **Princess of Flames**, short and sweet again.**

**Apollo:**

Malcolm and Juliet were cuddling in their little clearing in the woods. They sat there talking and enjoying each other's company, occasionally sneaking kisses, when a bright light nearly blinded them.

"Wow. Do you kids just not listen or what? I said: stay away! I don't want any grand-demi-gods!" Apollo stood before the two, grumbling to himself.

"Lord Apollo" Malcolm bowed to the God.

"Dad" Juliet nodded and her dad nodded back.

"So, you decided not to heed my warning." Apollo said to Malcolm who trembled in his seat. "Well, you have guts kid, I'll give you that. I guess you do like my little girl-more than I thought at least. I guess you can stay, just…don't hurt her. I'd hate to have to clean you off the ground, burn stains are terribly inconvenient to get off."

Malcolm and Juliet blinked at the God in confusion, "So…you're not going to kill me?" Malcolm asked tentatively.

"Not yet," Apollo agreed, "just…be good to her. She's a good kid."

"Thanks, Dad?" Juliet looked at him sideways, not sure if it was a compliment or not.

"Welcome, kid. Don't do anything I wouldn't do…" He left in a flash, but returned soon. "Who am I kidding, there's nothing I wouldn't do." He laughed and disappeared again.

"Well, that wasn't awkward." Juliet mumbled and the two laughed.

**A/N: Sorry, it was kind of bad. Read and request! Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: A Luke/Thalia for **Princess of Flames**, it might be bad, so sorry in advance.**

**Ring:**

Luke stared down at the frightened girl in front of him, "See, Thalia? I told you I had a safe-house." The girl nodded, but remained mute. "Want some food?" Luke asked. He held out a piece of bread, which the girl greedily snatched from him and devoured in seconds. Luke chuckled and offered her more food which she demolished just as fast.

"You're not going to take me home?" She asked once she had eaten her fill.

"Nah, you're my family now. We stick together." Luke smiled at her and she grinned back. Luke felt a stirring in his stomach, like he knew he had to protect this girl, make her trust him. He looked around for a moment before his eyes rested on a thin band of metal. He had found an old grubby ring in the forest, and he'd tried to sell it for money or food, but no one would buy it. He walked over and picked it up before bending down in front of Thalia.

"Hey," He lifted her chin up, "here, I want you to have this. It's my promise that I won't let you get hurt." He slipped the ring on her finger and she threw her arms around his neck.

**-Time skip -**

Thalia stood in front of a grave. Tears slid down her cheek and she wrapped her silver parka around her tighter. She kneeled before the headstone, ignoring the dirt caking her jeans. "You're a hero. You kept your promise." She muttered repeatedly, like a mantra. A hand rested on her shoulder and she stood, but not before placing a dirty old metal band near the flowers on his grave. "Goodbye, Luke Castellan, my hero."

**A/N: I know, short again. So sorry. Review and request! Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Last one for tonight! This is a Jason/OC (because Percy reminds me too much of my brother, it would be creepy for me) for **Daughter of the Lion**, thank you so much for the birthday wish! It made my day!**

**Holding out:**

Mary Jackson stood by the edge of the lake, her feet dangling in the water. Her mind wandered to her best friend and longtime crush, Jason Grace. His blond hair and blue eyes contrasting with her black hair and green eyes. His small scar near his lip and his smile. His smile made her insides melt! She took a deep breath of refreshing air and decided to sing to pass the time:

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasies  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
Isn't there a superman to sweep me off my fee-eek!

Mary's singing turned into a squeal as someone literally swept her off her feet bridal style and hugged her to their chest. They were flying through the air, and Mary gripped tightly to her captor's neck, her squeal turning into a scream of delight. She turned to see familiar blue eyes, blond hair, and sneaky smile.

"Really, Jason?" She asked as the boy in question chuckled.

"You asked for it…literally!" He laughed harder and she smacked his chest lightly, laughing too. He brought her to the middle of the woods and set her down. He kept his arms firmly around her waist, hers around his neck. He pressed his lips to hers and she kissed back enthusiastically. When they pulled apart he chuckled and she smiled at him, flustered.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Can't I kiss a beautiful girl who I really want to go out with?" He asked innocently.

"Are you asking me out, Grace?" Mary asked, still grinning.

"Maybe…" He grinned back cheekily. She kissed him again and he smiled into the kiss. When she pulled back he smiled at her. "I'll take that as a yes."

**A/N: I'm so sorry they're all short, but I just wanted to catch up on everything. In response to **amicaricia10 **Thanks for waiting, I hope it was worth it! ^_^ Song is Holding Out For a Hero, the Ella Mae Bowen version. Review and request! Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This is one for **Song of the Felines**, it's a Luke/OC. (Thanks for the description) By the way, Billi means cat in Hindi.**

**War:**

Billi Flint checked her appearance in the mirror outside of Kronos's throne room one last time before entering. She had long black hair, steel grey eyes with flecks of silver and black, and alabaster skin. She was a daughter of Nemesis, and as such, had joined Kronos.

She strode into the room on long legs, rapidly decreasing the distance between her and the figure that stood sentry by the window. As she walked closer, she could make out the blond back of Luke Castellan's head. He was the son of Hermes who had given his body to Kronos. When he turned, Billi was relieved to see that his eyes were a cool blue rather than the cold gold they turned when Kronos was in charge. Walking to his side, she looked out the large window at the army congregating before Kronos's palace.

"Where is he?" She asked quietly as Luke wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"He's not strong enough to permanently live in my body yet." Luke gestured to the gold coffin that sat before the throne. He pulled Billi's back into his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

Billi turned in his arms as a sigh brushed past her lips. "I don't like this" She muttered. Luke sent her a questioning gaze and she elaborated, "I don't like what you're becoming. What he's doing to you." She kept her voice low, but the sound echoed in the cavernous hall.

"It's for your safety." Luke responded, "I only do it for you."

Billi shook her head, "but it's not what I want." Luke pressed his lips to hers once, and pulled back.

"It's what I want. I only want to see you safe." Luke responded, "I'm a selfish person." He kissed her once more. "I love you Billi."

**A/N: I'm sorry it was short again :/ I'm writing the three requests from **Princess of Flames** now, but they might take a few days to be really good. Review and request! Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This one's for **Princess of Flames**, it's a Connor/OC one, and the song is Every Little Thing She Does is Magic by The Police. Also, Top of the Pops is an old British music show (This song was never on it, but we can pretend)**

**Babysitting:**

Eleanor Chase sat on the couch in her living room, watching an old episode of Top of the Pops. She was sitting upside-down, her legs dangling over the back of the sofa, her blond hair brushing the floor. The old black sweatshirt she had stolen from her friend, Connor Stoll, almost covered her dark blue short shorts. It was eleven pm and she was ready to sleep, but she couldn't until her parents got home. She closed her eyes to avoid a headache seeing as the TV looked upside down.

"Ellie! Come tuck us in!" her half-brothers, Matthew and Bobby, called to her. She got up from the couch, pausing her show. Again she wondered why her older sister, Annabeth, couldn't babysit. Just because Annabeth had a boyfriend didn't mean Eleanor shouldn't have a life!

"Goodnight, Matt. Goodnight, Bobby." She kissed her brothers' heads in turn and left the room, turning off the light as she went. She walked back downstairs and stopped in her tracks. She stared at the front door, confused. She was sure she had closed it, but here it was: open! She shrugged and closed the door. She walked back into the living room, pressed play, threw the remote onto the couch, and resumed her previous position.

Eleanor's eyes were just closing when her legs were flipped over her head. She tumbled a few times before digging the heels of her hands and feet into the carpet, effectively stopping her skid, her hair landing in a curtain in front of her face. She whipped her head up; flipping her blond hair back into its usual place, to see what had caused her fall.

"That was awesome, El! You looked like a superhero. Do it again!" A boy slightly older than her with an impish grin, sly features, and a floppy mop of curly brown hair exclaimed childishly. Eleanor sighed at her friend and stood, brushing herself down.

"Hey, Connor. Where's Travis?" She asked, wondering about the sudden appearance of her friend. Now the open door made a lot more sense.

"Out with Katie. Why? Can't I stop by to visit my favorite nerd for a bit?" He asked, batting his eyelashes and acting innocent.

"Sure, but you could have knocked or, you know, _not_ pushed me off my couch. And I'm not going to stop watching my show just because you're here." Eleanor sighed and rewound slightly to where she'd last seen. She sat down normally and continued watching. After a few minutes of Connor standing awkwardly behind the sofa, he jumped over the back, settling next to Eleanor and resting his arm on the top of the couch above her head.

"Do you have to do that?" Eleanor questioned, exasperated.

"Do what?" Connor asked, feigning indignation. Eleanor just sighed again and didn't respond. The two watched in companionable silence for a while, happy just to be in each other's company. As a child of Athena, Eleanor was quite serious, and she needed the comedic balance that Connor provided.

Connor smiled at Eleanor as Every Little Thing She Does is Magic by The Police came on.

_-flashback-_

_Eleanor was cold and tired, but sleep evaded her. She had come to camp that morning after being attacked by an Emposia during school. It had been an emotionally draining day, being attacked, finding out she was a demigod, and being reunited with her older sister. She hadn't heard from Annabeth in years and was relieved to know that she was ok. Despite being Annabeth's sister, Eleanor had to stay in the Hermes cabin until she was claimed. That meant spending her first night at camp with complete strangers, and Eleanor was less than happy. The sound of very loud music coming from the Apollo cabin didn't help. The whole Hermes cabin could hear the music and some people were even dancing to it._

_"Cheer up, El! It could be worse!" Connor walked over to where she was sulking in the corner._

_"I just found out that the woman I've spent my life calling mom isn't even related to me. My sister willingly left me alone to come _here_. I can't stay with her until my real mom decides I'm 'worthy' to be her daughter. Oh, and to top it all off, I was nearly killed by a cheerleader!" Eleanor growled, "I don't really see how it could be worse."_

_"Well, you could have been stuck with my less attractive older brother." Connor grinned jokingly at her. His smile turned into a look of slight shock when Eleanor giggled a bit._

_"So, it couldn't be worse?" She asked, also joking. Connor stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed harder._

_"Come on, I know how to cheer you up." Connor held out a hand to Eleanor who took it and stood gracefully. Connor pulled her into the group of people dancing, and she laughed. The two danced to Every Little Thing She Does is Magic and when that was done, they collapsed onto the ground laughing. Eleanor spent the rest of her sleepless night talking with Connor._

_-end flashback-_

Connor held out a hand to Eleanor and the two stood. The danced together like they had on her first day of camp, and they sang along, slightly off key:

_Though I've tried before to tell her_

Connor had his hands on her waist, hers around his shoulders as he stared into her grey eyes with his clear blue ones._  
Of the feelings I have for her in my heart_

The two blushed slightly, both having feelings for the other- though they both somehow managed to stay oblivious of the other's feelings._  
Every time that I come near her  
I just lose my nerve_

Connor had tried to tell her, but he never could bring himself to._  
As I've done from the start_

Every little thing she does is magic

Connor swung her around as the two teens laughed at the change of tempo_  
Everything she do just turns me on_

Connor winked flirtatiously and Eleanor shoved him slightly._  
Even though my life before was tragic_

Connor twirled her around as she giggled again._  
Now I know my love for her goes on_

Connor pulled her back into him.__

Do I have to tell the story  
Of a thousand rainy days since we first met

The two recalled many days together in the rain, laughing and splashing each other._  
It's a big enough umbrella  
But it's always me that ends up getting wet_

Even when Eleanor brought out an umbrella, Connor managed to get her to leave it. He always brought out her inner child.__

Every little thing she does is magic

Connor and Eleanor spun around, hands crossed, and laughed._  
Everything she do just turns me on_

Connor gave her a suggestive look, earning him a slap on the back of the head._  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on_

Connor pulled her into him, her hands hitting his chest and resting there as he swayed.__

I resolve to call her up a thousand times a day  
And ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way

Connor got down on one knee, retaining eye contact, and kissed the back of her hand._  
But my silent fears have gripped me  
Long before I reach the phone_

Connor twirled her slowly._  
Long before my tongue has tripped me  
Must I always be alone?_

Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on

Connor grinned and shrugged, causing Eleanor to laugh at his 'sorry, but it's true' look._  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on_

Connor pulled Eleanor into a dip and the pair laughed.

Now that the song was over, Eleanor flopped down on the couch, propping her feet on the coffee table. Connor came over and lay down perpendicular to her, his head resting on her stomach. She sifted her fingers through his hair as they made conversation, now only half watching the television.

"I love that song." Eleanor breathed, smiling. Their chests were heaving with exhaustion, and they both laughed.

"Ellie! Matt kicked me!"

"No, _Bobby_ hit _me_!"

Eleanor groaned and picked up Connor's head, placing it on her seat as she went upstairs. Connor followed her, and the two stood in the doorway as Eleanor turned the lights on.

"Oooh! Ellie's got a boyfriend, Ellie's got a boyfriend!" Her brothers sang from their respective beds. Eleanor walked into the middle of the room and gestured for her brothers to join her. She stooped down to look them in the eyes and glared.

"You two had better be quiet and get your butts into bed now, or else!" Eleanor threatened. She stood and walked to the door.

"Or else what?" Her brothers called defiantly to her retreating figure. Eleanor spun around.

"Or else I'll tell dad about what actually happened to his favorite model Sopwith Camel." Eleanor threatened and the boys hurried back to their beds, apologizing to their sister and her friend.

"Not another word out of you two." Eleanor pointed to each boy in turn who both nodded mutely. She turned out the lights again and she and Connor walked back down stairs, taking up their previous positions on the couch.

"What _did_ happen to your dad's plane?" Connor questioned.

"Hell if I know, it was a lucky guess." Eleanor scoffed and Connor chuckled. He could always count on the daughter of Athena to know things no one else did. After a while, Connor began to get restless. He lifted his head and grinned evilly at Eleanor, who looked warily at him, knowing he was planning something. She jumped as he began tickling her. Her laughter was melodic and infectious and soon Connor was laughing as well. The teens were so loud, they didn't hear the door open as her parents, her sister, and her sister's boyfriend walked into the house and straight into the living room. They saw the two on the couch, Connor on top of Eleanor, the two red and breathless and laughing. When they looked up and saw their company the two just laughed harder.

"What is going on here, and why is Connor in our living room?" Annabeth demanded. Eleanor and Connor explained that he had come to keep her company, and that he had been tickling her. Her parents glanced suspiciously at them, but they knew that Eleanor knew what she was doing.

"Well, if the boys are in bed and we're home, why don't you go out for a while?" Eleanor's father said, "You need to get out of the house more anyway." Eleanor pulled a face, but Connor grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the house, unable to withstand the glares Eleanor's father was sending him. He thanked her parents as they left and hurried out the door.

The two stood on the steps of the house, Eleanor shivering. Connor draped an arm around her and she gratefully snuggled into his side. They walked silently to the park down the street and sat on the swings, Eleanor on Connor's lap.

"El, I need some advice." Connor requested, surprisingly serious.

"Sure, what's up?" Eleanor responded, ready to help her best friend.

"There's this girl," Eleanor's heart sunk, "She's really funny, and nice, and pretty, and a genius. I want to tell her how I feel, but I don't think she feels the same." Connor looked despondent.

"Just…tell her. Any girl would be lucky to have you. I'm sure-mmmph" Connor muffled her words with a kiss. Once Eleanor got over it, she kissed back.

Connor pulled away slightly, "Eleanor, will you be my girlfriend?" She nodded mutely. She hated being interrupted, but she could make an exception, just this once, for Connor.

**A/N: Wow that was long. So, to respond to reviews:**

Song of the Felines: **Thank you so much, that review made my week!**

Princess of Flames:** I hoped you liked this one, I'll write the other two soon, but I wanted to put this one up first.**

**So...Review and request! Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


End file.
